


NO!vember

by LadyOfTheAttic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, New Relationship, Tsundere Draco, beard, no shave November
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheAttic/pseuds/LadyOfTheAttic
Summary: Harry is participating in No Shave November and it's driving his assistant, Draco, absolutely nuts.





	NO!vember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSlash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSlash/gifts).



> Written for @sailorslash on Tumblr, soon there will be an art to go with it! I'm so excited! Especially considering she made me write it to go with the art.

Day 3

Draco sighed as he filed the last of his paper work away. He pulled his watch from his robes, ten minutes until Potter’s next meeting. Being The Savior’s PA wasn’t what Draco had imagined for his future, however, it seemed to have worked out. No one would hire him with his past peeking at him from around the corner. The Golden Boy didn’t seem to care. They’d run into each other at a pub one night and the jovially drunken Head Auror Potter had hired him on the spot after hearing Draco begrudgingly tell him his troubles. The real surprise had been that Monday morning when he’d received a call from Potter asking him why he was late on his first day.

With a stack of forms for Harry to sign, Draco opened the door to his office and stopped dead in his tracks. Harry looked up from his desk and waited for Draco to speak-- but Draco was speechless. Or so he thought.

“Why do you look like a homeless?!”

Harry’s brows knit together in confusion, “A homeless what?”

Draco stomped his foot a little in impatience, “You know what I mean, a homeless! I’m used to you not shaving but this is ridiculous. Let me go get my emergency shaving kit.” He whirled around to leave.

“Wait!” Harry stopped him before he could get too far out of the office. “No, this is purposeful.”

Draco’s face dropped, “What do you mean?”

“It’s a thing I’m doing with Ron and George,” Harry flashed his best impish grin.

The disgust was apparent on Draco’s face, “Why on Earth…”

“It’s just a bit of fun,” he assured. “It’s called No Shave November. We’ll be do--”

“The whole month? THE WHOLE MONTH?!”

“I mean, yes?”

Draco shuddered, “The whole month. On purpose. Potter, you’re trying to kill me. You do know that you have a meeting with the Minister of Magic on the fifteenth, right?”

Harry looked thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment, “It should be long enough to look respectable by then, it’s only the third now.”

Rolling his eyes, Draco dumped the paper work on Harry’s desk and muttered something about it never looking respectable and that Harry would look like he had roadkill stuck to his face for a month before slamming the door.

 

Day 7

“Good morning, Malfoy,” Harry rushed into his office after grabbing the steaming mug of tea waiting for him.

Draco had barely enough of a moment to glance up before Harry hurried passed him, it was enough time to absolutely horrify him, “How does it look worse and worse every day?” 

Harry stopped in his doorway and turned around, grinning, “You like it that much?”

“Why is it so patchy and awful? Can’t you even grow a beard properly, Potter?”

Chuckling, Harry turned and went into his office. As he closed the door he called through, “It’ll be better by the eleventh or the twelfth, promise!”

Sincerely doubting that, Draco tried to keep his breakfast from coming up thinking of the balding rodent pelt currently glued to Potter’s face.

Day 12

Opening the door, Draco kept his eyes closed and dropped the day’s paperwork to the nearby chair, “Sign them and put them back on the chair. I’ll get them in two hours. Do not come out and hand them to me!”

“How long are you going to go without looking at me?” Harry asked behind barely hidden amusement.

“How long is it going to look like you have a horrible skin disease?”

“It looks much better now.”

Draco began to close the door behind him, “I don’t believe you and I’ll see you after the month is over.”

Day 15

Draco had been dreading today. Today was the meeting with the new Minister of Magic and he had to make sure Harry looked presentable. Everyone knew Draco was the Head Auror’s PA so it would reflect badly on him if he let the Minister walk into the office with Harry looking like he’d glued someone’s pubes to his face. Gathering the shaving kit he’d bought for today, Draco took a deep breath and steeled himself for his required task.

Flinging the door open, Draco announced “It’s grooming time, Potter! Sit still and this will only take--”

Harry looked up from his desk and Draco truly was speechless this time. The patchy stubble had been replaced. The short beard was serving to accentuate Harry’s strong jaw and cheekbones that Draco had only barely noticed before. It made his knowing smile look more mischievous than it ever had-- Draco stopped when he really noticed Harry’s smile.

“I told you it would look fine by the fifteenth”

Gathering himself, Draco made sure every bit of his snide arrogance was firmly back in place, “I wouldn’t call it ‘fine’ but I suppose you don’t look as though you were in some sort of potions accident.”

He could hear Potter laugh to himself as he closed the door behind him. Stiffly, Draco sat down behind his own desk and stared at nothing but the clean, wooden top. His mind, however, was cluttered. That smile framed by a bit of rugged, prickly, possibly coarse…

“Excuse me! Sir, can you hear me?” the Minister was waving his hand in front of Draco’s face and turned to face his assistant, “Do you think he’s been hexed?”

Draco popped up and resumed his job.

 

Day 20

Harry took a bite of his sandwich and wiped at his face with a napkin before looking at Draco who was sat in a chair next to him explaining the forms he had to fill out. “So I’ll need to go look these two up, the rest I’m sure I know off the top of my head.”

Draco was unresponsive, he seemed distracted by something on Harry’s face.

Harry wiped at his mouth more, “Do I have crumbs?” 

Blinking rapidly, Draco quickly responded, “Yes, and it’s driving me to distraction. Come here.” Draco leaned forward and cupped Harry’s face with one hand and wiping away imaginary crumbs with the thumb of his other. Dear Merlin, how was his beard so soft?

Harry’s eyes fluttered a bit and he exhaled slowly, this seemed to jerk Draco from whatever trance he was in. 

“Merlin, you’re a grown man, Potter. Why do you eat like you still require a bib?” The question was breathy and disjointed. Draco stood and made his way out, “I’m headed home early for the weekend. I’m sure you’ll manage without me.”

Harry nodded as he watched Draco go.

Day 25

As Harry passed and grabbed his awaiting mug of tea, Draco sniffed the air. He was taken aback, “Did you change house elves, Potter?”

Harry stopped, “No, why?”

Draco shrugged, “Something smells good, I thought maybe your robes were better washed today.”

Grinning, Harry rounded Draco’s desk and bent down, “It’s a new beard oil. Smell!”

Inhaling cautiously, Draco unconsciously leaned in closer, “It’s horrible up close.” He inhaled deeply, “It’s much too strong.” He leaned in more and his eyes drifted shut. “Awful,” he whispered.

Harry slowly pulled back and stood up straight. Clearing his throat, he quickly excused himself and shut the door behind him.

Draco cursed under his breath.

 

Day 30

“Well, today’s the day!” Harry proclaimed.

Draco glanced up from unpacking his briefcase, “What’s today?”

“Tonight I shave it off! It’s the last day of the month, Malfoy.”

Draco’s chair flew backwards when she shot up, “You’re shaving it?!”

“Oh? You’ve hated it for so long, I figured you’d be excited,” Harry grinned slyly.

Draco looked to his side, trying for the world to seem like he cared about anything else so much more than this conversation, “I was just clarifying. I thought you’d never get rid of the blasted thing.”

“Mm-hmm, I see. I wasn’t entirely sure,” he mused. “I thought it had grown in fairly well. Sort of distinguished, you know?” Harry scratched his chin.

Draco watched Harry’s fingers go through his beard. He didn’t notice but he’d rounded his desk and was standing in front of Harry, who was looking him in the eye with a small smirk playing at the corner of his lips.

“Yes, Mr. Malfoy?” he teased quietly.

“Not distinguished,” Draco murmured.

Harry nodded, “Okay, I suppose. But a little more gruff, mature? Maybe kind of rugged? I think it’s grown on me, so to speak.” 

Closing the distance between them in a long stride, Harry leaned in, “What do you think?”

Draco could smell the cedar scented beard oil Harry had used that morning, he leaned in. “I think it’s about time you got rid of it.” His hands went to Harry’s face of their own volition and he ran his own fingers through the thick hair, “It’s coarse, wild, and entirely too rebellious.”

“Well, tell me what you really think of it then,” Harry laughed softly. He leaned into Draco, gently catching his lips in a kiss that was more of a question than a statement. Draco pressed in, allowing himself to be overcome with the scent of Harry.

Taking the queue, Harry deepened the kiss and allowed himself to wander just a bit to Draco’s neck, pressing his prickly beard into the crook of Draco’s neck, he received a quiet moan in return. Pulling back up, Harry pressed a firm kiss to Draco’s lips again and looked him in the eye.

“So am I keeping it?”

Draco leaned his head on Harry’s shoulder, “Keeping it well trimmed and groomed, Potter, obviously.”

Harry chuckled, “Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please check me out on [Tumblr](http://reginaagr0na.tumblr.com/).


End file.
